


Coeur de paille & Bistouri

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, LawLu Week, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, crack-fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: [LawLu week] Des bibous, des bibous et encore des bibous. Défis divers et variés pour offrir plus de diversité sur ce pairing merveilleux.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Il n'y a rien à découvrir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir,
> 
> Cette **LawLu Week** sauvage est née avec deux autres auteurs d'un amour commun pour ce pairing merveilleux. Pour des raisons de logistique nous avons fixé nous même la date de ce défi. Puis d'autres auteurs nous ont rejoint dans cette mini-aventure, sur un autre site. Nous nous sommes lancées comme défi d'organiser, d'écrire et de publier toute la semaine des textes sur ce pairing. Nous avons chacune établi des thèmes puis les avons tiré au sort.
> 
> Chaque jour il y aura la possibilité pour les auteurs de poster un thème, celui qui l'a le plus inspiré ou les deux. Personnellement je me suis rajoutée la pression supplémentaire de faire les deux. Je ne l'ai pas toujours tenue durant cette semaine mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.
> 
> Chaque auteur a la possibilité de traiter ce couple de la manière de son choix (amitié – rivalité – amour).
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette semaine, ces textes autant que nous a les avoir écrit.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

_ Thème _ _: Tout ce qu'il y a à découvrir._

. . .

A première vue il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à découvrir de Monkey D Luffy. A part son côté borné, « je fonce dans le tas et je vois après »...

Il n'y a rien à dire sur cette tête de linotte qui n'écoute personne, pas même ses _nakamas_. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite, Luffy agit au lieu de réfléchir. Ou alors il a un sens très spécial du mot « réfléchir ».

J'aurais pu me retourner milles fois contre lui, jamais il ne s'est méfié. Pas même lors de nos retrouvailles sur Punk Hazard, surtout pas quand il m'a proposé cette alliance. Alliance qui m'arrangeait grandement. Encore moins lorsqu'il m'a fait embarquer sur son navire.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à découvrir sur Luffy à part qu'il accorde sa confiance aveuglément à tout le monde. Ce qui causera un jour sa perte. Ça serait si facile de le trahir. En un claquement de doigt, le faire tomber de son petit nuage bariolé de sucre.

Sa façon de se lier d'amitié avec le premier venu est là pour combler un vide en lui. Un manque terrible, une peur irraisonnée de la solitude. Même en le côtoyant peu, on peut s'en apercevoir rapidement. Ce gamin est un livre ouvert où transparaît toutes ses émotions. Elles débordent de lui comme une coulée de lave pour venir ensevelir les gens autour de lui. J'ai touché cette détresse de près. Là j'aurais pu le faire basculer, à son réveil dans ma salle d'opération. J'avais le pouvoir de le faire passer du côté obscure de la raison.

Alors pourquoi je reste ?

Sans doute parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour faire tomber les Empereurs un à un.

Non parce que je lui dois quelque chose. Cette liberté que j'ai gagné presque au prix de ma vie. Cette liberté qui finalement m'a été à moitié amputée à cause d'un gamin avide d'aventures. Je n'ai jamais demandé au Chapeau de paille de me sauver dans ce champ de tournesol. J'aurais pu en terminer seul avec ce foutu taré emplumé. J'aurais pu vaincre quitte à périr avec lui. Ça m'était égal.

Tant de fois j'ai eu l'occasion de partir, le trahir, l'abandonner, le livrer à la Marine quand j'empruntais mon habit de Corsaire.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à découvrir sur Luffy outre sa soif inépuisable d'aventures, son besoin irraisonné de conquêtes, d'affronter toutes les tempêtes des mers de Grande Line. Son but, il le dit clairement à qui veut l'entendre de cette voix haute et forte, à la limite de vous percer les tympans. On pourrait penser qu'il suffit de faire le tour de ce garçon fatiguant en quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

Qu'il n'y a rien de plus à découvrir le concernant.

Pourtant, lorsque je le regarde rire aux éclats, transperçant l'air calme de l'océan, s'amuser comme un gosse avec ses compagnons, je vois cette abandon dont il fait preuve. Il sait s'oublier tout en restant libre.

Libre de partir, de tout claquer sur un coup de tête.

Libre de changer de cap au gré d'un caprice.

Libre en étant seul ou entouré. Bizarrement c'est ce qui fait sa force.

Il n'y a rien à découvrir de plus si ce n'est cette fragilité que j'ai vu après la guère au Sommet. Cette souffrance que j'ai tenu entre mes mains de chirurgien dont je connaissais tous les ressentis. Je ne pensais pas que Chapeau de paille soit une brindille si friable, se pliant presque à se rompre sous les drames de la vie. Je l'ai laissé sur l'île des femmes sans me confronter à sa détresse.

J'ai fait le tour de Luffy depuis un moment, pourtant je reste comme les autres. Je me laisse sans doute emporter pour voir où il peut nous emmener.

Je n'aime pas vraiment me l'avouer, ni dépendre de qui que ce soit mais les jours passés aux côtés du petit capitaine me semblent de plus en plus colorés. Le temps passe moins noir qu'auparavant.

Tout compte fait, il y a tant encore à découvrir de lui, que je ne me vois pas retourner au fond des mers coupé de sa lumière. Et puis, il s'est imposé, forçant notre amitié, maintenant il devra à son tour me supporter.

Après tout, c'est donnant-donnant. Luffy fait sûrement de même quand il me scrute de ses yeux grand comme le monde essayant de sonder ce que je cache au fond de moi.

**FIN**


	2. L'art du dessin

_ Thème  _ _: chimère._

. . .

Luffy, toujours en quête de nouvelles activités à faire, avait trouvé une nouvelle lubie en la personne de Trafalgar D Water Law.

Son ami l'intriguait au plus haut point, surtout son allure mystérieuse emprunt de mystère, son air taciturne renfermant milles secrets et ses tatouages mystiques. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de mystère mais le petit Capitaine n'était pas réputé pour avoir un vocabulaire fourni. Et puis en tant que pirate le mystère faisait parti de sa vie.

Il s'était mis en tête de le dessiner sous toutes les coutures pendant leurs temps libres. Robin avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le diriger vers cette activité artistique afin de le canaliser ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure par jour. Et cela relevait du miracle. De surcroît cela permettait à tout le monde de se reposer un peu sans ses agitations permanentes.

Le seul à pâtir de tout ceci était Law, le principal concerné. L'objet d'étude du Chapeau de paille se voyait détaillé sous tous les angles et dans toutes les situations de la vie quotidienne à bord du _Sunny_. Lorsqu'il faisait la sieste sur le pont, le chirurgien de la Mort sentait posés sur lui deux billes d'un onyx profond le déroutant quelque peu. Même les yeux clos, ceux du petit brun le brûlaient. Lorsqu'il entretenait Kikoku, Luffy se postait en face de lui, assis en tailleur, son porte dessins dans les bras et il crayonnait. Il crayonnait et crayonnait encore, pendant au moins une demi-heure sans interruption. Il raturait, gommait, recommençait, arrachait des pages et reprenait tout à zéro.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Luffy se prenait au jeu en dessinant son ami pendant de longues heures. Même ses compagnons n'en revenaient pas. Il y avait en ce bas monde hormis la nourriture, quelque chose – ou plus exactement quelqu'un – qui réussissait l'exploit d'accaparer son attention aussi longtemps !

Sauf que le Capitaine des Heart en avait marre. Il se sentait comme un sujet d'étude et n'osait plus faire aucun mouvement. Luffy avait même réussi à se faufiler dans la salle de bain afin d'esquisser Law. Ce dernier lui demanda de déguerpir ce à quoi le premier prétexta qu'il voulait voir la totalité de ses tatouages dans le but de capter son essence même. Là le plus âgé comprit que tout l'équipage de Luffy était dans le coup. Parce que pour Luffy, l'essence ne pouvait être que le liquide inflammable employé comme carburant.

A bout de forces mentales à se faire _stalker_ du matin au soir, Law demanda à voir les dessins du jeune capitaine. A force d'avoir usé autant de fusains, crayons, aquarelles, ça devait bien ressembler à quelque chose ? Law détenait l'espoir fou de mettre aussi un terme à cette passion artistique. Il accepta comme final, de poser pour Luffy pendant trois heures durant où les prunelles noires s'allumèrent en continu d'une flamme ardente. L'homme tatoué en eut des rougeurs de gêne, lui.

Oui monsieur, oui madame.

C'était qu'il fallait le soutenir ce regard pétillant et enflammé sur sa personne. Enfin surtout son corps pour dire vrai.

Bref, le modèle tendit sa main pour avoir le résultat final.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que durant tous ces jours interminables de matage, ces heures à poser en exposant ses muscles aux courbatures, le dessin ne ressemblait à rien. Strictement, définitivement, honteusement à rien !

Luffy avait dessiné sur des pages et des pages des bonhommes allumettes, au mieux têtards.

Le visage si gracieux et mystérieux – on aime ça – du médecin se décomposa. Il resta bloqué sur les mochetés de Luffy. Tout ça pour ça ?

C'était un assemblage de tout et de rien, sur l'une des « œuvres » l'artiste avait collé une tête de lion sur le corps mal fait de Law. Raisonnablement on ne pouvait pas appeler ça des dessins. Cela s'avéraient plus être des espèces de chimères, expériences ratées que des représentations de lui. Ou d'animal même.

Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de ses productions.

— Tu te fous de moi ? questionna désabusé le grand brun.

— Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

— T'as mis tout ce temps pour pondre...

Il se retint de lâcher une vacherie ou méchanceté en voyant sur le ponton Nami les mains sur les hanches le regarder mauvais, Zoro caresser une de ses lames en guise d'avertissement et Francky les bras croisés, exposant ses muscles d'acier.

— … Tout ce temps pour dessiner ces croquis... continua-t-il prudemment, les yeux rivés sur les autres plus loin.

— Bah oui, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais dessinateur moi ! Mais ça m'a beaucoup amusé, merci Trifouilli !

Avant de partir, Luffy le prit dans ses bras, l'astreignant d'un câlin vigoureux et très rapproché puis lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

Les yeux dans le vague, Law ne put rien rétorquer, pas même rouspéter. En voyant les autres se frotter les mains en repartant, il se dit que tout ceci avait sûrement été orchestré dans le but d'assouvir un quelconque fantasme malsain de Luffy.

Effectivement, sur la tête de lion de son bateau, le Capitaine au chapeau de paille rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'en avait rien à faire du dessin, par contre mater Law sous toutes les coutures et découvrir jusqu'où ses tatouages allaient, lui plaisait nettement plus.

**FIN**


	3. J'ai engagé Trafalgar D Water Law comme femme de ménage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislcaimer : l'idée des femmes de ménage vient de **Miaam** , j'ai emprunté son concept maintes et maintes fois pour mettre en froufrous les persos les plus viriles tout animes confondus.
> 
> C'est mon pécher mignon, je ne pouvais pas résister :D

_ Thème _ _ : Law en maid – froufrous – porte jarretelle + Confiance. _

. . .

Sur le Polar Tang, lundi matin

Le très réputé Trafalgar D Water Law lisait son journal du matin quand il vit une photo de Monkey D Luffy avec sa prime estimée à trois cent millions de Berrys. En tant que Supernova, ce petit pirate représentait un rival presque à son niveau. Presque, parce que le Capitaine des Heart savait ce qu'il valait et il valait mieux, bien mieux que l'ensemble des membres de la Génération Terrible réunis.

Il porta son _ mug _ chat  _ kawaïï _ avec des oreilles rempli de café – parce qu'il était connu au sein de son équipage que Law adorait tout ce qui était mignon et choupi – à sa bouche avec un rictus amusé. 

Ce Luffy ne devait pas être sous-estimé, il devait porter une attention toute particulière à son ascension. Surtout que ses faits d'arme ne cessaient de faire la une des journaux depuis un certain temps.

Penguin lui suggéra dans un élan d'initiative d'aller l'espionner tout simplement. Oui. Tout simplement, comme si c'était aussi facile de s'infiltrer dans un camp ennemi. Il y eut un débat assez long sur la nécessité de connaître les attaques, les stratégies des Chapeaux de paille, surtout celles de leur capitaine. A ce stade de l'aventure, Law ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Luffy du peu qu'il en avait vu sur l'archipel Sabaody. C'était judicieux d'aller faire un repérage pour ses futurs plans. Il pourrait élaborer des contre-attaques au cas où ils devraient s'affronter.

Law ne pouvait abandonner son vaisseau, en tant que commandant, seulement sa curiosité le poussait à y aller lui-même. Il aurait pu confier cette tâche à l'un de ses  _ nakamas _ mais non, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux la vie quotidienne de cet équipage farfelu. Bepo leva la patte pour parler.

— Capitaine ? Désolé mais j'aurais une remarque...

— Qui y a-t-il ?

— Et bien voilà... Tu es connu maintenant. Je veux dire vraiment connu. Si tu veux t'infiltrer sur le bateau des Chapeaux de paille il va te falloir trouver un subterfuge.

Law se caressa sa barbichette en écoutant attentivement son navigateur. Ses arguments tenaient la route.

— J'ai l'habitude des missions d'infiltration Bepo, je ne suis pas un bleu. Je sais rester discret.

— Oui mais là il s'agit d'espionner au plus près ce Luffy et ses membres d'équipage... Tu seras en terrain inconnu, seul, livré à des barbares sanguinaires !

Law pesait le pour et le contre, se disant que son ours polaire avait une petite tendance à exagérer. Penguin prit la parole à son tour.

— Il a raison, tu devras repérer leurs habitudes, découvrir tous leurs secrets... Ça serait peut-être une bonne idée que de te rapprocher au plus près d'eux et de ne pas rester en retrait.

— Et pour ça j'ai la solution ! lança joyeusement Ikkaku en claquant des doigts.

— Quelle est-elle ? demanda le capitaine de sa voix posée veloutée.

— Un bon déguisement ! 

Tous les membres du Heart approuvèrent en y allant de leurs commentaires. Law valida, pourquoi pas, il connaissait l'art du camouflage mieux que personne. La jeune femme lui demanda d'attendre, le temps qu'elle aille dans sa cabine et revienne avec  _ le _ déguisement parfait.

Et là.

Là...

La voyant revenir avec une housse personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il se passerait par la suite...

Quand Ikkaku déballa l'habit, tous se statufièrent. Le visage si impassible d'ordinaire de Law se décomposa. Plus personne ne parlait. Son déguisement d'espion était en fait une tenue de  _ maid _ . Des petits regards en coin passèrent d'un membre à un autre, notamment entre Sachi et Penguin. Certains se retinrent de pouffer carrément de rire rien que de visualiser leur capitaine dans ce vêtement absolument  _ girly _ .

On entendit même une mouche péter tant le silence régnait au sein du sous-marin.

Law semblait avoir vu Satan en personne car il ne bougeait plus, crispé de tout son être.

— Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc, finit-il par dire vexé.

— C'est le seul déguisement qu'on a sur le _Polar Tang_ Capitaine, répondit la brune en lui mettant d'office l'habit dans les mains. C'est simple, on a qu'à faire un vote, on est en démocratie non ?

A cet instant le jeune homme se flagella mentalement pour avoir instaurer une démocratie et mis sur un pied d'égalité l'ensemble de ses compagnons et lui. Quelle connerie !

Inutile de préciser que l'unanimité fut en faveur d'Ikkaku qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Bien entendu, tous voulurent que leur capitaine essaie la robe devant eux sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Parce que oui, il s'agissait d'une robe. Une jolie robe noire qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de cheveux de Law, surplombé d'un tablier de taffetas blanc. Il y avait la panoplie complète : gants blancs pour cacher les tatouages, ras du cou en dentelle avec les portes jarretelle clairs agrémenté de talons. Ikkaku pencha la tête de côté en tapotant son menton de son index. Quelque chose clochait...

— Capitaine... Le bonnet...

— Quoi le bonnet ?

— Ça jure. On te reconnaît, ça serait mieux de l'enlever.

— Jamais tu m'entends. C'est mon identité ce bonnet. Je l'ai, je le garde.

Se voulant calme et autoritaire, Law finit par capituler arborant à la place de son sempiternel bonnet en moumoute un serre-tête nacré surmonté d'un nœud.

Il était absolument renversant dans cet accoutrement !

Ses compagnons se mirent à rire, gentiment bien sûr. Sachi se roula même par terre d'hilarité sous le regard mauvais de son commandant qui lui promettait milles supplices silencieux une fois revenu de sa mission.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, mardi matin

Law, sous un prétexte et une mise en scène fallacieuse dont nous tairons le déroulement, se trouvait affublé de sa tenue de soubrette à bord du  _ Sunny. _ Youpi !

En gros, il avait dû jouer la demoiselle en détresse pour se faire sauver par Sanji qui ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune femme en danger. Il le ramena naturellement sur leur navire et le prit sous son aile – en pensant que le grand tatoué était une femme... Son déguisement fonctionnait. Le pirate en mission commando proposa ses services de femme de ménage en dédommagement. C'était mal connaître Sanji et Brook, les gentlemans de l'équipage qui refusèrent catégoriquement sa proposition. Une femme aussi belle ne devait pas se salir les mains en des basses besognes. Ce qui arrangeait Law. A la place Nami lui suggéra de veiller sur leur petit capitaine car il fallait l'occuper le plus souvent possible. Et puis il adorait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, cela éveillait sa curiosité.

Law rit dans sa barbe. Ces pauvres fous accordaient leur confiance bien trop facilement. S'ils savaient...

Il allait être au plus proche de Monkey D Luffy et donc être aux premières loges à l'espionner durant ses entraînements ou encore assister à leurs réunions de bord. C'était si facile d'intégrer leur équipage qu'il se gaussait intérieurement. Quels crédules ! Ah ça, il allait bien en profiter de leur confiance, foi de Trafalgar !

Luffy se pointa juste devant lui, se curant le nez en le détaillant de ses grands yeux naïfs.

— C'est quoi ton nom ?

Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un nom d'agent secret, la  _ loose _ !

— Ragrafât !

Sur le coup la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit était un pauvre anagramme de son nom.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— D'ici et de là-bas.

— Ok. Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Encore une fois, c'était tellement facile de les tromper pensa l'agent infiltré. Luffy ne se doutait de rien. Ce fut avec un espoir d'en apprendre plus que Law le suivit, jouant les nounous particulières durant le reste de la journée...

Pauvre de lui !

Law passa son temps à essayer de retenir Luffy d'enchaîner catastrophe sur catastrophe. Il le sauva de la noyade à trois reprises avant la pause déjeuner. Il lui courut après sur tout le navire, jouant au chat et à la souris, à cache-cache. Et une fois de plus, évitant qu'il plonge dans leur aquarium afin d'aller pêcher un gros poisson. Infatigable, le Chapeau de paille escalada le grand mât, le redescendit, sauta du mât de misaine jusqu'à celui d'artimon pour repartir dans la tour de vigie rendre visite à son second. A ce moment l'espion en froufrous pensa bêtement qu'ils allaient parler plans et compagnie. Qu'il allait en savoir plus sur leur façon de fonctionner.

Que nenni mes amis !

Au lieu de tout ça, Luffy s'installa sur le dos de Zoro pendant qu'il faisait des pompes en grignotant un sandwich au jambon et en parlant en même temps la bouche pleine. Peut-être qu'une fois rassasié le Capitaine allait se mettre à l'entraînement à son tour, lui permettant d'observer ses techniques. Non, même pas. Law n'apprit rien à part qu'avec ses bras élastiques Luffy pouvait s'envoyer en l'air et atterrir sans dommage le cul par terre au large d'une île. Apparemment son passe-temps favori. Nami dut changer de cap pour aller le récupérer. Ce manège recommença encore deux ou trois fois dans la journée.

Il dut aussi lire une histoire au bonhomme élastique avant sa sieste de l'après-midi et servir de coussin. Luffy s'endormant comme un bien heureux sur les cuisses de sa nounou. Law entre dépit et désespoir pensa à la façon de punir ses camarades une fois revenu chez lui. Ça avait le mérite de garder ses nerfs en place.

S'il n'y avait que lui à gérer... Malheureusement ses  _ nakamas _ n'étaient pas mieux. Le squelette ne cessait de le suivre, de le harceler pour qu'il lui montre sa culotte. Essayant par tous les moyens de le prendre en traître afin d'apercevoir un bout de dentelle. Il passait aussi son temps à faire des blagues lourdes sur le fait qu'il était mort. Law ne comprenait pas son humour, ni ne le supportait à la longue. Le cuistot tourbillonnait autour de lui avec un regard de pervers en l'appelant « mélorine ».

Et mélorine par-ci, et mélorine par-là. En le gavant de petites pâtisseries bien grasses. Seulement Law détestait le pain et toutes les pâtes s'y rapportant ! Heureusement que Luffy s'avérait être un ventre sur pattes, il lui refourguait tout.

Sans parler de son second, la tête de laitue qui l'observait en faisant semblant de dormir ou en haut de sa tour de vigie. Parfois un rictus sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il le regardait, mimant l'acte de l'égorger avec son pouce qu'il se passait sur son cou. Un vrai timbré !

Le soir, comme si tout ce cinéma ne suffisait pas, on demanda à Law sous couvert de son statut de nounou d'aller accompagner Luffy au bain et de le coucher ensuite.

Il se retint de noyer pour de bon le Chapeau de paille qui jouait à la bataille navale avec des canards en plastique et le délogea de son bain moussant avant que sa peau ne devienne toute fripée.

Law évita aussi de tomber à l'eau et ainsi risquer de dévoiler sa couverture quand ce stupide gosse le tira par le bras pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui.

Ah non mais une semaine comme ça, jamais il ne gardera sa santé mentale !

Law s’astreignit à rester sur le  _ Sunny _ au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, histoire de découvrir les plans de Luffy.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, jeudi dans la journée

Law n'en pouvait plus.

Les membres de l'équipage le prenaient réellement pour une nounou, devant surveiller Luffy et passer H vingt quatre en sa compagnie. Il n'avait plus de temps libre. Plus jamais. Et par plus jamais entendez plus jamais ! Même quand il voulait aller aux toilettes, Luffy insistait pour l'accompagner et parler sans interruption.

Il ne le vit jamais s'entraîner non plus, par conséquent il n'apprit rien de ses techniques particulières et comment son fruit du démon fonctionnait. Rien, nada, que dalle, tintin, que tchi, peau de balle, zobi !

A ce stade les nerfs du chirurgien déguisé en femme de chambre s'effritaient. Il en rêvait la nuit de la voix criarde du petit capitaine l'appeler en écorchant son pseudonyme : « Agrafe ! Agrafe où t'es !? ». Ça le réveillait en sursaut.

Brook soulevait sa jupe dès qu'il le pouvait prétextant que le vent se levait !

Francky se servait de lui comme cobaye pour ses inventions farfelues.

Nami l'entraîna dans une petite île faire du shopping mais en réalité il porta tous ses sacs à contre cœur.

Sanji le draguait lourdement, lui faisant goûter toutes sortes de plats aphrodisiaques dans le but de l'empoisonner – ou le séduire. Enfin  _ la _ séduire.

Le pauvre ne savait même plus qui il était, traversant une crise identitaire.

Zoro le menaçait de mort silencieusement dès qu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir.

Robin s'amusait à lui poser des questions personnelles et pertinentes dans le but de le confondre, il s'en était rendu compte. Cette femme était dangereuse.

Seul Chopper, le médecin de l'équipage ne lui était pas insupportable. Le renne le laissait en paix. Et puis il était tellement mignon avec ses petits bois et son chapeau !

Hem hem...

Law se reprit avant de fondre une fois de plus devant quelque chose de craquant.

Le sujet de son étude n'était pas en reste non plus. A part se goinfrer du matin au soir Law n'apprit rien. Rien à part des choses inutiles comme le fait que le petit brun possédait la capacité d'ingurgiter trente fois son poids en nourriture, que son système digestif était très rapide, que son estomac n'avait pas de limite et que ses capacités cognitives se trouvaient limitées. Et aussi que son métabolisme catalysait tout en énergie. Mais aucun faits qui pourraient lui être utile afin d'élaborer une stratégie contre lui.

Ah et aussi Law apprit que Luffy savait son alphabet par cœur. Chouette découverte.

A bout de force mentale et de volonté, il fallait mettre un terme à la mission espionnage qui était une vraie catastrophe.

Alors qu'il prenait une pause bien méritée, accoudé au bastingage, Law sentit quelque chose s'immiscer entre ses jambes, en dessous de lui. Il déglutit péniblement avant de reporter son regard sur la chose en bas qui le gênait... Luffy, allongé sur le dos avait un grand sourire accroché à ses joues rondes. Les yeux plissés dans une attitude joyeuse.

— Mais en fait... T'as une quequette et tu me l'as pas dit !

La honte !

Tout simplement la honte !

Law se tint la jupette afin de cacher son dessous en dentelle et déguerpit de là à toute vitesse, courant en retenant ses volants. Ce qui était plutôt comique.

Toute cette satanée mission ne rimait à rien !

Sans demander son reste – avant de se faire griller – il emprunta un canoë de secours, le mit à la mer en sautant dedans. Pendant qu'il ramait à la vitesse de la lumière afin de dégager de se bateau de l'Enfer, il vit au loin Luffy agiter son bras avec ses  _ nakamas _ faisant de même. Sauf le cuistot qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il entendit hurler : « au-revoir Agrafe, à un de ces jours ! ». Cette voix allait le hanter longtemps il le pressentait.

De retour dans son sous-marin le Capitaine tatoué ne divulgua pas ce qui c'était passé lors de sa mission. Il resta flou, imposa même à ses subordonnés de ne jamais reparler de cette expérience. Il en gardait encore des séquelles surtout lorsqu'il se rendait aux toilettes, sursautant au moindre bruit, entendant des voix résonner dans sa tête le soir.

Il brûla même l'habit maudit qui lui rappelait cet épisode honteux.

Law n'apprit rien sur le Chapeau de paille sauf qu'il ne fallait plus croiser son chemin sur la mer de Grande Line, sous aucun prétexte.

**FIN**


	4. Il faut sauver Luffy !

_ Thème _ _ :  _ _Law et Luffy ont un date (ou rendez-vous amoureux) organisé par leurs nakamas mais Ace et Sabo ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et vont les surveiller. Ils vont aussi essayer de faire capoter le rdv, à vous de voir comment, vont-ils y parvenir ?_

. . .

Luffy et Law se tournaient autour depuis des mois maintenant. Ce cinéma – pas du tout discret – impactait l'ensemble de leurs équipages respectifs. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir leurs capitaines dans des états niais, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour se voir l'un et l'autre. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient passé aucun cap en plus se contentant de parler. Nami avait cuisiné son capitaine dans le but de savoir s'il y avait eu au moins un baiser, rien. Juste, Luffy lui apprit que parfois ils se tenaient la main en allant se promener sur la plage. 

Et bien ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il verra le loup se dit la jeune femme !

A bord du  _ Sunny, _ tous étaient en faveur pour que leur capitaine vive pleinement son amour avec Trafalgar Law. Ils ne voulaient que son bonheur et puis le grand tatoué faisait parti du paysage désormais. Ils l'avaient adopté à la longue – forcé en partie par l'obsession de leur capitaine à en faire un allié-ami-plus-si-affinité. Malheureusement autant Luffy se manifestait doué à se faire des amis sur toutes les mers de Grande Line, autant ce n'était pas une flèche concernant les choses de l'amour... Pour enfoncer le clou, il jeta son dévolu sur un atrophié des sentiments, parce que pour faire rire Law il fallait déjà le pincer, mais pour l'amener sur le terrain de la séduction c'était carrément mission impossible. Personne ne l'imaginait avoir une relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit à part une grenouille morte – dixit Sanji qui était un peu jaloux de son aura ténébreuse mysticosexuelle. 

Enfin tout ça amena l'équipage à se mettre en relation avec celui des Heart afin d'organiser un vrai rendez-vous amoureux en vue que les deux handicapés de l'amour concluent enfin. Robin et Nami se chargèrent d'habiller Luffy, le rendant classe. Dans la limite du possible. Oublié le sempiternel bermuda en  _ jean _ orné d'une moumoute ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se rend au restaurant. Les filles voyaient grand : quoi de mieux que de s'avouer ses sentiments dans un cadre romantique, auréolé d'une atmosphère  _ cosy _ ? Nami réserva une table pour deux dans l'un des meilleurs – c'est-à-dire plus cher – établissement de l'archipel où ils se trouvaient. Inutile de préciser qu'elle se débrouilla pour que la note soit réglée par les  _ nakamas  _ de Law. 

Du côté de l'équipage de Law les choses ne s'avéraient pas plus faciles. Il fallut batailler afin de le convaincre de sortir sa frimousse de sa salle de recherche. Par contre Sachi et Penguin n'arrivèrent pas à lui faire enfiler des vêtements plus convenables pour un  _ date _ . Le grand brun arborait toujours son bonnet et son long manteau noir sans chemise en dessous sous prétexte qu'ils avaient atterri sur une île estivale. Trop chaud, tout ça, tout ça.

Dans l'optique de vérifier que les choses se passent bien, Nami décréta que quelqu'un devait aller surveiller Luffy de loin. Et qui de mieux que son meilleur ami, son second, son bras droit pour cela ? Tout à fait ! Zoro fut désigné d'office bougonnant qu'on l'empêchait de passer une soirée pépouze en compagnie de sa bouteille de saké. Comme Sanji se foutut de sa tronche, il dut aussi être de corvée. Laisser le petit capitaine hyperactif pourrait se révéler être une catastrophe. Il pourrait encore déclencher une bagarre générale au restaurant ou pire, partir sur un coup de tête chercher un trésor imaginaire dicté par le premier ivrogne du coin de la rue.

Les deux « amoureux » devaient se rejoindre en ville le soir. Bepo voulut accompagner son capitaine mais une injonction ferme ajoutée à un regard noir l'en dissuada. A peine descendu du  _ Polar Tang _ que l'ours polaire fit demi-tour ne voulant pas s'attirer les disgrâces de Law. Luffy courut pratiquement sans s'arrêter jusqu'au lieu-dit et sema par la même occasion ses chaperons contraints et forcés. Il discutait avec un vieil homme aux abords du restaurant, attendant son promis. 

_**Au même moment, sur la même île...** _

Sabo, en mission secrète pour le compte des Révolutionnaires, déambulait sur le marché de la ville, éclairé par les lampions accrochés en haut des étales. Il flânait à la recherche d'informations, et aussi en se baladant tranquille prenant du bon temps. Il fallait être honnête. C'était bien beau de constamment être sur le qui-vive, infiltré dans des missions top secrètes, périlleuses et tout le toutim mais il méritait quelques jours de vacances ! Révolution !

Ah ça non, il l'était déjà, en révolution... Enfin le blond s’insurgeait de l'autorité de son chef en s'octroyant un séjour au calme, sans le lui dire. Il en riait à l'abri des regards.

Ace aussi se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards sur la même île. C'était bien pratique que tout ce petit monde se rejoigne par la loi divine de l'Univers... Le jeune homme patrouillait sur les terres fédérées de Barbe Blanche, étant le commandant de sa seconde flotte. Il marchait en direction du centre ville également ayant fait le tour de la côte. L'heure du dîner approchait, chose primordiale pour cet autre ventre sur pattes. Pas besoin d'avoir l'heure, son horloge biologique le rappelait à l'ordre l'empêchant de sauter un repas.

Les deux frères se rencontrèrent au détour d'une rue, se racontèrent leurs dernières aventures épiques, Ace ses exploits sexuels avec son collègue, le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche et Sabo ses plans pour détruire le monde. Euh pardon, sauver le monde. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient passer du bon temps. Une petite soirée entre frangins était la bienvenue. Quelle ne fût-ce pas leur surprise d'apercevoir leur petit frère chéri plus loin, enjoué comme à son habitude ? Il attendait devant la devanture d'un restaurant. Aussitôt Ace leva son bras voulant l'interpeller mais s'arrêta dans son geste quand un grand type maigrichon et à moitié torse nu vint à sa rencontre.

Ils le virent se pencher vers Luffy pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, sûrement une menace de mort, il fallait intervenir. A leur grand étonnement Luffy se mit à glousser, prit les mains de l'homme et les balança dans le vide. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas son air niais.

— C'est qui ce mec ? demanda pertinemment Ace.

— J'en sais rien...

— Tss, on peut rien te demander. Faut aller le sauver !

— Attends, on sait rien sur lui. Faut d'abord se renseigner.

— Mais on va pas attendre qu'il l'égorge devant nous pour agir ? Bouge-toi le derche blondinet ! En plus ce type est un pervers, il est à moitié à poil dans la rue.

Pour toute réponse Sabo toisa son frère en émettant un bruit de langue. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

Les deux frères suivirent Luffy et l'exhibitionniste aux tatouages, Ace pestant de son  _ look _ m'as-tu-vu lançant toutes les deux secondes qu'il faisait mauvais genre. Ils allaient rentrer quand une grande main sur leurs torses les en empêchèrent. Zoro, accompagné de Sanji, les retint.

— Tu serais pas le second de Lu' ? questionna toujours pertinemment Ace qui ne retenait pas grand-chose.

— Si.

— Cool. Laisse-nous passer, on doit aller le sauver des griffes de ce pervers, vu qu’apparemment ses compagnons ne le protègent pas comme ils devraient...

— Ou-aïe... 

Fut la seule chose prononcée par le révolutionnaire qui redoutait une altercation entre son frère et le sabreur. Il aimait la provoque mais ce n'était pas le moment quoi...

Zoro, qui n'aimait pas mais absolument pas qu'on mette en cause sa fidélité envers son Capitaine se rapprocha du brun, posa son front sur le sien dans une attitude agressive. Les deux commencèrent à grogner comme des ours. Les deux blonds de la bande les retinrent et les écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Pour ta gouverne, Luffy n'est pas en danger de mort, il est simplement à un rendez-vous amoureux avec son futur mec et on doit se les coltiner. Je préférerais être ailleurs qu'ici à les regarder roucouler.

— C'est pour Nami chérie, donc on obéis et c'est tout. T'es une sale brute doublée d'une tête de laitue, qu'est-ce que t'y comprends à l'amour !?

Pendant que les deux  _ nakamas _ de Luffy se chamaillaient, Ace  _ bugga _ . Les yeux dans le vide, le cerveau hors service, il tentait de traiter l'information qu'on venait de lui divulguer. Sabo n'était pas mieux, grinçant des dents, les poings serrés d'imaginer un vicieux poser ses mains sur la pureté incarnée. Maudit pirate !

Ils demandèrent plus d'informations à Zoro et Sanji qui leur apprirent tout ce qu'ils savaient de Trafalgar ainsi que de leur idylle non entamée. Les quatre hommes se prirent la tête parce qu'un duo voulait rentrer mettre un terme à cette ignominie et que l'autre au contraire souhaitait qu'enfin il se passe quelque chose – et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Dépités, Ace et Sabo rebroussèrent chemin en ronchonnant.

Le révolutionnaire haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois en souriant de son sourire Colgate fraîcheur plus.

— Tu me fous les boules quand t'es comme ça.

— J'ai une idée ! On va se déguiser, entrer incognito et faire capoter leur rendez-vous.

— Ah ouais trop fort ! On va se déguiser, entrer incognito et faire capoter leur rendez-vous !

— Je viens de le dire Ace !

— J'ai tellement des idées de génie. Je m'épate, fit-il en s'embrassant la main.

L'aîné de cette fratrie d’hurluberlu le tira par la ceinture de son  _ short _ et l'emmena plus loin se dégoter des déguisements. Ils revinrent vers le restaurant affublés d'une fausse moustache blanche pour Ace, une barbe pour Sabo ainsi que des lunettes de soleil. Sûr qu'ils vont passer inaperçus...

Le pire, ce fut qu'effectivement les gardes du corps de Luffy ne les reconnurent pas, ils passèrent entre les mailles du filet. Ils gloussèrent comme des poules asthmatiques et entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant où là, misère de mille sabords ils découvrirent Triffouille-merde caresser la main de leur petit frère à la vue de tous !

Il le touchait carrément en plein milieu de la salle !

La moutarde leur monta au nez cependant il fallait rester discret.

Les deux frères s'attablèrent non loin de la leur en se dissimulant derrière les menus, toujours avec leurs barbes éco plus. Celle de Sabo descendait, il devait constamment la replacer. Ace lançait des œillades meurtrières à Law risquant d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Sabo lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

Quand le serveur apporta les troisièmes entrées aux amoureux, le brun aux tâches de rousseur lui fit un croche-pied histoire qu'il renverse la sauce crevette sur Law. Sabo lui dit qu'il aurait pu attendre que la soupe soit servie, comme ça il aurait eu la peau brûlée. Oui, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce fut charitable de penser comme ça mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Luffy se faisait manipuler par une espèce d'émogothique pirate disséqueur de cadavres. Ace cria même en émettant l'hypothèse à son frère que peut-être ce grand échalas faisait l'amour aux victimes qu'il tuait. Sabo fit la grimace, son appétit coupé. Et Law n'eut rien, se servant du pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour échanger l'assiette et le serveur contre un poulpe en décoration dans un aquarium. Luffy trouva ce tour trop cool, gagatisant sur le céphalopode.

Durant le repas, les frères lumières usèrent de manigances afin de faire foirer le  _ date _ de Luffy. 

Ace fit brûler le poulet servi histoire que son frangin fasse un scandale. Comme cela ne fonctionna pas, il voulut faire flamber son soupirant, ce à quoi Sabo se vautra sur la table pour lui tenir les mains. Tout ça dans la discrétion absolue... Les clients n'arrêtaient pas de détourner la tête dans leur direction, surtout que les vagissements du brun ne passaient pas inaperçus. A un moment donné, à bout de ressources, le second de l'armée révolutionnaire rampa jusqu'à la table des tourtereaux, passa en dessous pour attacher les chevilles de Law avec des menottes en granit marin – ne vous demandez pas d'où lui proviennent ce genre de chose, personne ne veut savoir. Il se prit quelques coups de pieds de la part de son frère essayant d'en faire à son futur-mec. Ce qui une fois de plus le dégoûta. Ace se bidonnait à leur table en mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

Sabo se rassit comme si de rien n'était, fier de son coup. Ils levèrent leurs pouces en l'air respectivement et tout ça sous un certain regard perçant aux accents de lune...

Les deux espions pensaient que cela suffirait à arrêter Law... Qui se leva comme si de rien n'était pour aller aux toilettes pendant que le quatrième dessert fut ramené.

Cette soirée devenait incroyablement longue et laborieuse pour l'ensemble des protagonistes. Dehors Zoro dormait, adossé contre le mur du restaurant. Sanji... Sanji avait suivi une charmante jeune femme – ou plutôt la  _ stalkait _ – sans se préoccuper de sa mission de gardiennage. 

On pouvait compter sur eux, pas de doute.

Ace s'endormit la tête dans son assiette tandis que Sabo, le menton calé contre la paume de sa main s'assoupissait en faisant des bulles avec son nez. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut voyant que l'objet de leur surveillance venait de se faire la malle avec ce prédateur sexuel. Ni une ni deux, ils se levèrent en trombe, sortirent dans la rue pour voir le couple, main dans la main s'en aller tranquillement.

Le deuxième Commandant de Barbe Blanche pointa du doigt l'usurpateur qui enlevait son frère.

— Et toi ! Arrête-toi et touche pas à Luffy !

— Tu viens de griller notre couverture ! rouspéta le blondin.

— Nous oblige pas à venir te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Et mets une chemise tripledie !

Une main posée contre sa bouche, Sabo lui demanda de se regarder avant toute chose. Ace pencha sa tête pour demander où était le problème. Au loin, Law tourna sa tête, un sourire narquois vissé sur ses lèvres, entourant les épaules de Luffy de son bras et de l'autre replié, les saluant d'un beau doigt d'honneur, sa marque de fabrique. Et tout ça sans que leur cher petit frère ne les salue, rien ne comptait à part la présence de son chéri. Elle était belle la fraternité ! Le sens de la famille !

S'étant remis de cet irrespect affiché, ils se mirent à courir à la poursuite du couple quand devant eux se dressa de toute sa petite hauteur impressionnante, une jolie rousse au regard glacial. Elle les attrapa chacun par leur habit – un par le col de sa veste l'autre par celui de son caleçon qui dépassait.

— Vous croyez aller où comme ça ?

Les jeunes hommes bredouillèrent en même temps dans une cohue incompréhensible. Nami les stoppa de son timbre polaire qui ne souffrait d'aucune objection.

— Vous allez laisser Luffy et Law se bécoter, faire tout ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, je veux pas savoir les détails personnellement mais surtout... laissez-les enfin se pécho ! Pour le bien de tous, vous allez rentrer chez vous, sans histoire, sans essayer de faire échouer leur rendez-vous que j'ai mis un temps fou à organiser. Compris ?

— Mais... se risqua le brun.

— Chut.

— C'est que... tenta le blond.

— J'ai dit chut ! Rentrez chez vos pères. Immédiatement.

Sous les airs dépités des deux inspecteurs gadget, Nami se frotta les mains. En vérité elle avait parié une grosse somme d'argent avec Bonney Jewerly, aussi friande qu'elle sur les histoires de cœur de ses confrères. Hors de question de perdre arrivée si près du but. Elle aidait son capitaine à conclure pour sa quête du bonheur certes, mais aussi pour son porte-monnaie.

**FIN**


	5. Ton fardeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à **Lawiki** pour m'avoir aidé à trouver comment aborder le thème et pour l'idée !

_ Thème _ _ : squelette dans le placard. _

. . .

Tu viens juste de t'endormir et pourtant tu es déjà plongé dans un sommeil profond. Ta poitrine se soulève puis se baisse dans un rythme lent. Tu sembles si apaisé dans ces moments là. Même quand ma main passe et repasse dans tes cheveux, tu ne bouges pas. Parfois tu gémis, telle une plainte te collant contre moi plus fort, quitte à nous étouffer tous les deux.

Je ne sais quel mauvais rêves te tourmentent bien que j'en ai une mince idée. Tu me répètes assez souvent que je n'exprime pas assez mes sentiments mais toi aussi tu mens. Tu mens constamment, à tout le monde, à toi-même. Toi aussi Luffy tu caches des choses, des secrets obscurs auxquels tes compagnons n'oseraient penser.

J'ai reconnu cette noirceur qui mange une partie de ta lumière. Tu vis, tu parles, tu bouges, tu ris, tu manges, tu me fais l'amour avec cette insolente fougue qui te caractérise. Cependant une partie de toi reste toujours dans l'ombre, recluse derrière un sourire vorace. Je sais que tu ne creuses pas cette partie de toi, elle doit te faire peur. La mienne aussi, je te rassure.

Je sais Luffy. Je connais ton sombre secret. Je sais à quel jeu morbide tu t'adonnes quand personne n'est avec toi, dans ta cabine.

Mon regard se porte sur cette malle au fond de ta chambre, ensevelie sous des tonnes d'affaires inutiles. Malgré l'obscurité du noir, je la devine. Personne ne vient jamais fouiller ici, c'est ton jardin secret. J'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'aucun de tes compagnons ne se doute de rien. Ou alors ils cautionnent ta folie... Ça serait plausible après tout. Quand on ferme les yeux, on ne voit plus rien, pas même les démons qui nous habitent.

Tu geins encore en refermant tes jambes autour des miennes, ainsi que tes bras autour de ma taille comme pour m'emprisonner. Tu as peur que je parte moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu joues un jeu dangereux Luffy... Appeler les esprits de l'océan porte toujours à conséquence. Parfois dans ton sommeil tu récites des paroles sans sens quand on ne prête pas attention à leur nature véritable. Ça a commencé peu de temps après que nous ayons passé notre première nuit ensemble. J'ai d'abord cru que tu parlais dans ton rêve bêtement. Seulement il n'en est rien. Tu as recommencé les soirs d'après. Et encore, et encore. A force je les connais par cœur aussi, tes rites macabres. Tu l'appelles... Jones, Davy Jones, démon gardien des marins. Ça ne le fera pas revenir tu sais... Rien ne le fera.

Oui, j'ai cherché. Dans les nombreux livres de mon sous-marin, dans ceux de la bibliothèque de ton archéologue. Elle a bien vu ce que je fouillais comme lectures. Je ne pense pas quelle soit dupe. Bien sûr j'ai trouvé.

_« Ô Démon des océans,_

_Que l'obscurité s'éveille quand ton esprit se soulève,_

_Je viens poser en offrande, mon cœur pour le sien,_

_Ma vie pour une autre._

_J'apporte en offrande, mes vœux, mon or et mon âme,_

_Fais en sorte de le faire revenir du monde des abysses,_

_Que ses cendres soient de chair et de sang._

_Ô Démons des océans,_

_Lorsque la lune sera haute dans le ciel, que les tempêtes se déchaînent sur tes flots,_

_Alors viens frapper à ma porte et alors je t'ouvrirai prêt à l'accueillir de nouveau parmi les siens._

_Ô Davy Jones, écoute ma prière et ramène-moi la lumière »_

Toi qui ne retiens rien, ce rituel tu l'as appris mot pour mot.

Idiot.

Je t'ai trahi Luffy. J'ai exploré chaque mètre carré de tes quartiers, minutieusement lorsque tu dormais comme à cet instant. Discrètement afin de ne pas faire de bruit, après tout, mon monde est celui du silence, moi mieux que quiconque sait évoluer dans le calme le plus brut. Puis je l'ai vu, enfermé dans un petit écrin de bois.  _ Son _ Log pose. Je dois dire que sur ce coup là, tu as su toi aussi être précautionneux, qui l'aurait cru ?

Tu l'as pris sûrement lorsque tu lui as rendu ton dernier hommage. Et pour ne pas attirer les soupçons tu as récupéré un objet banal, un objet oubliable. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais repris son couvre chef. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

Voilà que tu te mets à trembler dans mes bras. J'embrasse ton front, cela te réconforte puisque tu niches ton nez dans mon cou.

Demain tu vas me détester Luffy mais ma décision est prise. Je ne peux décemment pas te regarder couler alors que je t'ai sauvé une première fois. C'est moi qui irai jeter à la mer cette relique de ton passé, cette obsession qui t'enchaîne dans un cauchemar sans fin.

Tu as déjà donné dix années de ton existence, il est temps d'arrêter les dégâts.

Crois-moi Lu', les morts sont mieux gardés au fond des coffres que dans la douleur des vivants.

**FIN**


	6. Cher journal intime

_ Thème _ _ : Journal intime de Law. _

. . .

02 janvier 1522

Cher journal intime,

Aujourd'hui pendant que j'assistais à une vente aux enchères sur Sabaody, il est arrivé quelque chose d'impensable. Un énergumène a foutu son poing dans la face d'un Dragon céleste. Un Dragon céleste. Je m'ennuyais comme jamais, rien de bien réjouissant à assister à des ventes d'esclaves mais la venue de ce type a mis à sac toute l'organisation des enchères.

Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy.

Ça sonne bien comme nom.

Je me suis joins à lui pour mettre une raclée aux soldats de la Marine dans le but de jauger de sa puissance. Sa prime est déjà élevée pour un  _ rookie _ , il ne faut pas le négliger. 

Par contre je passerai sur cet Eustass Kid, il ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est qu'une brute qui fonce dans le tas sans stratégie. Heureusement que j'étais là pour relever le niveau. Et aussi ce Monkey D Luffy.

A voir par la suite...

12 février 1522

Cher journal intime,

J'ai eu vent  _ (oui je sais j'ai acheté le journal exprès mais faut pas le dire) _ que ce Monkey a réussi à s'infiltrer à Impel Down, cette forteresse impénétrable. Il me surprend assez. Il veut sauver son frère, à ma plus grande surprise je ne savais pas qu'il avait une famille... Par contre, il a été aperçu aux côtés de Boa Hancock, cette arriviste. 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ?

Se connaissent-ils depuis longtemps ?

L'a-t-elle séduite avec ses atouts féminins ?

Sont-ils intimes ?

Je pense que oui. Elle ne se laisse approcher de personne normalement.

Je vais tenter de me calmer et aller méditer, ça me fera du bien. J'imaginerai ma lame découper son visage, ça réussit toujours à m'apaiser.

Penguin a eu une bonne idée en m'offrant des cassettes audios de méditation. Et puis, si je pense fort à mon vœu, il se réalisera. Ça s'appelle la visualisation créatrice.

15 février 1522

Cher journal intime,

Je ne sais comment commencer. Je suis... Troublé, c'est le mot. De toute façon je peux bien te le dire, de moi à toi personne ne lira ces mots. Malgré ça j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais je suis chamboulé. Chapeau de paille est sur mon navire, entre la vie et la mort. Je suis heureux. Pas de son état, non, mais du fait qu'il soit dans ma salle d'opération.

Je me trouvais par hasard à Marine Ford...  _ (bon d'accord, je suis intervenu pour voir comment se passaient les choses pour Chapeau de paille) _ . Je l'ai pris avec moi sans me poser de questions, je suis médecin c'est mon devoir de le sauver.

De le voir aussi fragile, inconscient sur ma table a réveillé en moi des sentiments nouveaux  ; un mélange entre excitation de l'avoir à portée de main et une pression à le sauver. A travers mes gants de latex j'ai pu tester la douceur de sa peau élastique, si lisse. Mon scalpel a fendu sa peau tellement facilement, presque comme un glissement sensuel. J'en ai encore des frissons rien que de repenser à ce moment. Il était tellement beau dans sa douleur, et moi je tenais sa vie entre mes mains.

Je vais d'ailleurs aller prendre ses constantes.

18 février 1522

Cher journal intime,

Chapeau de paille s'est réveillé et à tout renversé dans mon sous-marin. Bon, je suis énervé, il va falloir que je range tout mais surtout c'est sa souffrance vive qui m'a retourné. J'aurais tellement aimé le prendre dans mes bras. Enfin je veux dire dans le but de le réconforter un peu. Malheureusement je ne suis pas tactile.

Foutu blocage !

Il a eu une crise au bord de la plage. Et encore une fois, cette femme, cette croqueuse d'homme s'est jetée sur lui sans que je ne puisse rien y faire !

Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ici avec moi sur le  _ Polar Tang _ ?

Bepo lui aurait pécher du poisson, moi aussi je peux le nourrir, il n'y a pas que Hancock qui sait faire à manger !

Je ne perds pas espoir de le revoir. Je vais continuer ma visualisation mentale.

21 février 1522

Cher journal intime,

Chapeau de paille  _ (oui je parle toujours de lui je n'y peux rien) _ a encore fait parler de lui. J'ai pu le voir en photo. Il a fait passer un message secret à ses _ nakamas _ , il est tellement futé quand il veut.

Il va prendre le large pendant deux longues années dans le but de devenir plus fort. Le temps me paraîtra long mais moi aussi j'ai une mission à accomplir. Puis après, le destin nous réunira.

20 avril 1524

Cher journal intime,

Ça y est ! Enfin ! Ou presque. Mon vœu est en train de se réaliser. Chapeau de paille a retrouvé ma trace. Je commençais à perdre patience dans ma mission d'infiltration, Monet me rendait dingue, Caesar encore plus.

Bien que le climat de cette île me convenait, je ne suis pas mécontent de partir.

J'ai formé une alliance avec lui. Il a une totale confiance en moi puisqu'il a accepté aussitôt. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, je le sais. On est plus fort à deux que seul.

Il m'a embarqué sur son bateau, je serai au plus près de lui.

Je peux le dire, même s'il me reste une ultime épreuve à affronter, je suis heureux. Aux côtés de ma petite paille rien ne me résistera.

Mon espoir n'est pas si désespéré dans l’illusoire précarité de nos amours désenchantés.

_(Par contre il faut que j'ouvre un second journal, celui-là est plein)._

**FIN**


	7. Ma précieuse

_ Thème _ _ : cafetière _

. . .

Trafalgar D Water Law était la personnification du sang-froid à l'état pur. Rares se comptaient les fois où devant un danger ou un adversaire il montrait quelconque trouble. Encore moins de la peur. Parfois un sourire torve se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines quand un de ses ennemis commençait à perdre un combat. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne laissait sa colère prendre le pas sur ses émotions, la cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sauf pour Doflamingo, mais Doflamingo appartenait à la trempe des enfoirés, on ne comparait pas l'incomparable.

Sinon Law pouvait se targuer de garder son apparence nonchalante teintée de mépris ce qui par contre agaçait prodigieusement les autres. Cela faisait partie d'un de ses nombreux atouts. Le Corsaire au cent cœurs maîtrisait à la perfection son image froide que rien n'atteignait.

Rien.

Ses compagnons l'avaient très peu vu dans un état d'énervement avancé, ce fut surtout au début de leurs aventures. Maintenant le Chirurgien de la mort conservait son masque d'arrogance en toutes occasions.

Non vraiment, rien ne pouvait détruire ce que Law avait dûment construit.

Rien.

Rien ni personne.

Sauf...

Sauf quand par la plus grande mégarde, Luffy, invité sur le  _ Polar Tang _ , cassa la précieuse, l'inestimable, l'irremplaçable cafetière de Law multi-fonction  ; faisant les expressos, les mocaccinos, thés quand il voulait en boire les soirs d'été, chocolats au lait pour ceux d'hiver, avec programmation différée, émulsionneur de lait ! Tout ça en économisant de l'électricité et en respectant l'environnement !

Ce jour là, en entendant le cri de désespoir du Capitaine des Heart dans la cuisine, ses  _ nakamas _ se cachèrent bravement dans leurs cabines. Bepo se glissa même sous sa couchette qui par le fait reposait sur son dos ne pouvant se terrer dessous, tremblant de peur. Personne ne voulait le voir dans cet état là.

Sous prétexte de vouloir lui servir un bon café corsé, Luffy avait réussi le tour de force de la détériorer en y foutant le feu. Nul ne sut comment le petit bonhomme élastique réussit cet exploit et pourtant Sanji le livra la veille sur le ponton en explicitant qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser pénétrer dans la cuisine. Désormais Law en connaissait la raison... Pas étonnant que le charpentier du  _ Sunny _ avait du travail par dessus la tête si son capitaine brisait ce qu'il créait. 

Pendant que le magnifique Chirurgien de la mort, avachi sur sa précieuse disparue, les mains autour de la machine chouinait de désespoir, Luffy tapotait son épaule en le consolant. Lui seul ne craignait pas les humeurs de son chéri, et de toute façon il arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner juste en le regardant avec ses yeux miroitant des éclats d'innocence.

**FIN**


	8. Un dîner presque parfait

_ Thème _ _ : dîner aux chandelles. _

_ Mots imposés _ _ : poulpe – catastrophe – seringue. _

. . .

Law sortait avec Luffy depuis plusieurs mois, cinq pour être précis. Il les avait compté, surtout les jours marquant le début de sa folie. Parce que s'en était bien une de se lier aussi étroitement avec le petit capitaine entêté, téméraire et dangereux. Sa vie n'était plus la même.

Pas un jour ne se passait sans que le plus mûr des deux ne se demande quelle diablerie attaqua son esprit. Il ne savait toujours pas. Son partenaire trouvait sans cesse des idées loufoques pour passer le temps – et risquer sa propre vie ainsi que celles de ses alliés – en innovant toujours. Il le pressentait que ce dîner aux chandelles tournerait à la bizarrerie encore.

Les invités d'honneur, installés autour d'une belle table décorée d'une nappe blanche, d'un service prestigieux, de chandelles et de fleurs se trouvaient sur le  _ Sunny _ . C'était souvent là que Law finissait ses nuits. D'ailleurs il y résidait depuis la fin de ses aventures à Dressrosa. A chaque fois que son chéri organisait quelque chose de romantique, ça partait en vrille comme on dit. 

Luffy – romantique, vous avez parfaitement lu.

Ces deux mots n'allaient pas ensemble.

Pourtant il voulait bien faire. Avec l'aide de Nami et Robin, expertes en séduction, Luffy cherchait sans cesse des choses pour pimenter son couple ainsi que sa vie sexuelle. Les filles lui conseillèrent de mettre un peu de côté le sexe au profit de moments partagés de façon romantique. Et quoi de mieux qu'un dîner aux chandelles avec les meilleurs mets qui soient ?

Heureusement que le navire des Chapeaux de paille comptait un des meilleurs cuistots d'East Blue si ce n'était  _ le _ meilleur. Pour servir les plats, dans un costume adapté, Franky, une serviette blanche autour du bras, dans une belle veste noire agrémentée d'une chemise blanche et d'un slip de bain assorti. Ça commençait mal se dit Law en voyant le charpentier accoutré de la sorte. Au moins il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à un homme sa tenue légère et ce n'était certainement pas Luffy qui jugerait qui que ce soit sur ce point. Ayant vécu toute sa jeunesse avec un exhibitionniste patenté.

Luffy avait suggéré-exigé que Law et lui s'habillent en  _ yukata _ traditionnels du pays de Wano. Cela apportait un charme exotique. Zoro, le sommelier tirant une tronche de cent pieds de long, une bouteille à la main, servait le vin. Lui aussi revêtait l'habit de serveur ce qui lui allait à ravir si ce n'étaient ses éternelles  _ rangers _ qu'il gardait aux pieds. Tout ça dénotait d'une manière incroyable mais on était à bord du  _ Sunny _ . D'ailleurs il ne portait aucune chemise parce que ça le grattait, laissant visible sa longue cicatrice. Ce que n'apprécia pas Law et son sens de la maniaquerie, le manque d'hygiène il ne supportait pas. Seulement il ne pipa mot afin de ne pas gâcher le plaisir de son petit-ami. 

Tout se passait relativement bien. Brook jouait de son violon comme un virtuose, Nami vint à leur table proposer à Law d'offrir une rose, euh pardon, la corbeille de roses pour Luffy sous un regard appuyé. Bien sûr elles n'étaient pas gratuites, mais Luffy adora l'attention et se mit à les sentir puis en goûta une pour voir si elles étaient comestibles.

L'entrée fut servie, puis une autre et ainsi de suite pour arriver au plat principal. Luffy s'empiffrait tandis que Law dégustait le vin de bonne qualité. En regardant derrière son amoureux il vit – ne sachant pas quand est-ce que cette chose s'invita – un poulpe géant portant un turban roulé sur lui-même en train de se taper sur la tête faisant comme une caisse de résonance, accompagnant la musique du squelette. Plus rien ne l'étonnait mais quand même...

Le petit Capitaine faisait la conversation, s'intéressant aux dernières recherches médicales de Law qui en fut ravi. Il adorait pouvoir parler science, médecine et compagnie. Cette joie fut de courte durée lorsque Luffy reporta son attention sur la splendide pièce de porc rôti au miel que Sanji servit de moult courbettes inutiles, tout ça dans le but de se faire applaudir par son Capitaine. Il en fallait peu déjà pour le déconcentrer mais si c'était au profit de la nourriture, autant dire que c'était l'échec assuré. Law en prit son parti. Le tam-tam de ce poulpe commençait de l'agacer. Couplé à Brook qui s'approchait en jouant de son instrument à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles, cela lui provoquait un début de migraine. Il ne s'entendait plus parler. Il voulut reprendre du vin et claqua des doigts au sommelier dans le but qu'il ramène sa fraise en lui servant un verre. Zoro grogna en relevant le menton d'un air de défi en ronchonnant. Le tatoué lui rappela son rôle. Malheureusement il ne restait plus une goutte d'alcool quand Zoro renversa la bouteille pour lui prouver qu'elle était vide après avoir regardé dans le goulot. D'ennui, il avait sifflé tout le vin. Là, à cet instant précis Law se dit que cette soirée sentait le caca. Rien de romantique au tableau. Pour couronner le tout, Franky avait abandonné le service et se dandinait sur le ponton au rythme du violon de plus en plus rapide du musicien. Charmante vue que de voir son postérieur  _ twerker _ de manière un tantinet obscène. 

Puis d'un coup tout bascula.

(On peut toujours s'attendre au pire sur le  _ Sunny _ , il faut le savoir).

Un monstre marin gigantesque sauta hors de l'eau, s'écrasa à la surface inondant le pont supérieur et faisant tanguer le navire. Ce qui renversa la table, la submergea par la même occasion et les trempèrent comme pas permis. Au lieu de s'en offusquer Luffy brandit ses mains en l'air en criant « de la bouffe gratos ! » et se mit en chasse de l'animal, laissant son petit-ami tout seul au milieu de ce foutoir sans nom. Une catastrophe de plus ou de moins, on était plus à ça près. Sanji arriva en panique en sauvant ce qui pouvait l'être de son repas raffiné. Zoro s'était déjà élancé aussi à la poursuite du monstre histoire de trancher dans le gras. Nami le regardait, agitant sa liasse de billets en souriant de toutes ses dents et en désignant une autre corbeille remplies de colliers de fleurs cette fois-ci, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini de casquer pour le bonheur de leur Capitaine.

Le grand brun se trouvait tout seul, assis à une table bancale, à moitié cassée, trempé, à moitié sourd du bruit occasionné entre les cris de Luffy et le violon mal accordé de Brook. Sans oublier ce foutu poulpe qui poussait des cris entre deux tapement sur sa tête. Cette soirée ne ressemblait à rien. Il souhaita avoir une seringue sous la main pour s'injecter des somnifères et dormir. Dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, ne plus entendre ce raffut et s'éloigner de ce désastre.

Dommage, la soirée avait bien commencé mais comme toujours elle se terminait dans un amas d'excentricité. Law dut participer bon gré, mal gré à la chasse au monstre, histoire d'être avec son chéri – et de faire payer au sommelier sa bonne descente.

**FIN**


	9. Neige tombante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie énormément **Lawiki** pour m'avoir boosté sur les chapitres où je calais, de m'avoir donné des idées notamment sur le chapitre 5.  
> Et aussi pour m'avoir donné des traductions japonaises sur les îles hivernales pour ce chapitre. Du coup j'ai réutilisé une de ses propositions.
> 
> Note : Yukizora signifie « ciel de neige ».

_ Thème  _ _ : la danse des flocons. _

. . .

Sur cette île hivernale à l'autre bout du Nouveau monde, l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille avaient accosté. Elle était totalement recouverte par un épais manteau de neige, quelques villages la jonchaient sur les hauteurs, vers les montagnes.

Dès qu'il posa un pied sur ces terres, Law sentit une émotion le prendre. Pas une vive non, une de celles insidieuses qui vous fait mal au ventre. Une sensation de « déjà vu », cette vieille amie que l'on appelle  _ nostalgie _ . Puissante et lancinante. Creusant sans cesse un peu plus profondément dans le cœur, histoire de raviver des blessures passées. Il fut attiré par cette neige vierge à perte de vue. 

Law a toujours adoré la neige autant qu'il la hait.

Étonnamment sur  _ Yukizora _ le vent soufflait doucement, une sorte de brise fraîche apportant l'air vivifiant des côtes. Des flocons tombaient indolents en masse épaisse. Le pirate s'enfonçait toujours plus sur les terres, son  _ nodachi _ à l'épaule. Personne sur le  _ Sunny _ ne savait ce qu'il cherchait, cette île n'était pas connue. Ils faisaient juste une escale histoire de se réapprovisionner en vivres et en Cola. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, laissant le tatoué seul. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il préférait la solitude. 

Law continua son périple parmi la mer de neige. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui rappelait des souvenirs cruels, violents. Il cherchait des traces de rouge sur le sol immaculé. En réalité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Son cerveau semblait anesthésié tout comme ses pieds et ses mains gelées. Ce n'était pas le problème. Depuis son enfance il avait appris à apprivoiser cet élément versatile. Le froid mordant ne l'était pas autant que les pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Du rouge, du blanc, le calme, les cris, les flammes, la poudre, le coup de feu, les larmes, les siennes. La foule, la solitude. Tout se mêlait dans son esprit brouillé par la brume opaque de la lande nivéenne. Ici aussi tout s'avérait rempli de rien. Law prit une grande inspiration, laissa tomber son sabre et demeura debout dans la neige sans bouger. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle le cache, qu'elle l'ensevelisse lui aussi. Elle lui avait tout pris plus d'une fois et pourtant une force supérieure le poussait à revenir sans cesse vers elle.

Les flocons chutaient, formant comme un ballet paresseux où le temps s'arrêtait. Law releva son visage vers ce ciel de coton. Sa respiration était sereine malgré le froid s'engouffrant dans ses poumons. Tant de larmes retenues... Ses joues se parsemèrent de gouttelettes. Ce n'étaient pas seulement les cristaux mais ses larmes qui coulaient. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, pleurant en silence.

Ici dans cette plaine infertile recouverte de son néant, Law contemplait sa vie effritée, avalée deux fois par la neige. Les gens qu'il avait aimé disparurent dans la poudreuse. Il avait imploré le ciel plus d'une fois étant petit de se faire engloutir avec ses parents et sa sœur.

Il chercha longtemps une étreinte chaleureuse qui ne vint jamais. Seule la solitude lui répondit. Pour lui tout était synonyme et complémentaire. Un peu de temps pour laver sa peine et il retournera sur le  _ Sunny _ avec les autres reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

Law sursauta quand deux bras le serrèrent fort à lui briser les os. Malgré son manteau, il sentit la chaleur émaner du corps de l'autre personne derrière son dos. Il reconnut ce parfum si particulier de sable, de sucre et de soleil. Même dans cette contrée dévastée par la neige, Luffy réussissait l'exploit de la faire fondre juste par sa présence. Pour une fois une présence silencieuse. Avant de déposer ses lèvres aux coins des siennes, il entendit juste murmurer : « je sais, reste avec nous ».

Quelqu'un d'autre comprenait son chagrin. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, un autre être humain l'étreignait de manière réconfortante, chaleureuse sans rien attendre en retour. Il répondit juste : « on n'oublie jamais ».

Cette île portait incroyablement bien son nom, car sous le ciel de neige se peignait une pluie de cristaux denses, et derrière ses larmes, ses souvenirs.

Mais ne dit-on pas, qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ?

Sûr que le soleil qu'incarnait Luffy la ferait fondre pour dévoiler un ciel sans nuage où enfin un futur teinté de couleur laisserait la place au passé délavé.

**FIN**


End file.
